


Männer

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Parodie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blumen, Bishounen und was ein Überschuss Testosteron damit anrichtet:<br/>Ken kommt von einem harten Training heim und benimmt sich schrecklich männlich. Vor allem schrecklich. Omi ist nicht begeistert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Männer

**Author's Note:**

> Fun- Challenge- Beitrag zum Thema: Kohlensäurehaltige Getränke. Ekel- Ken, totaler crack... wer findet, dass Ken zu negativ wegkommt- hey, ist nur Spaß. Ich mag Ken!

~

Ken stapfte mit langen Schritten und verschwitzt von Kopf bis Fuß in die Küche, hinterließ  
vereinzelte Erdkrümel und Grashalme auf dem Fußboden, riss den Kühlschrank auf, verschwand  
mit dem halben Oberkörper darin und kam mit einer Dose wieder zum Vorschein.  
Elegant aus dem Handgelenk wurde der Kühlschrank geschlossen, die Dose mit sattem Zischen  
geöffnet, der Unterarm, welcher freien Blick auf einen saftigen Schweißfleck unter der Achsel auf  
dem armen, roten Trainingsshirt freigab, wurde über die verschwitzte Stirn gerieben, der Kopf in  
den Nacken gelegt, die Dose an die Lippen gesetzt-... 

Ein paar Momente lang waren nur gierig verhaltene Schluckgeräusche zu hören und der  
Adamsapfel in der Mitte der unbesorgt entblößten Kehle hüpfte lebhaft.  
In genau dem Augenblick aber, als die Tür aufging und der blondierte Haarschopf des jüngsten  
Hobbykillers im Türrahmen erschien, wurde die Dose abgesetzt und ein voluminöses, melodisches  
Rülpsen hallte sekundenlang durch die kleine Küche.

“Sau.”, sagte Omi leicht naserümpfend.  
“Was denn?”, grunzte Ken, und tauchte wieder in den Kühlschrank, auf der Suche nach den guten,  
in Plastik eingeschweißten Würstchen, “Ich hab eben Durst.”  
Er kam wieder zum Vorschein mit der ganzen Verpackung, schob eine Wurst aus dem Plastik halb  
nach oben und stopfte sich zwei Bissen davon in den Mund, um den Rest auf den Tisch zu legen  
und weiter zu kramen.  
“Gipfth nuch Brudh?”

“Wie du sicher weißt, mein liebster Freund und Mitbewohner”, seufzte Omi, zupfte sich an seinem  
bauchfreien Oberteil und nahm mit spitzen Fingern die angefressene Wurstpackung, um dem halb  
zerfleischten Lebensmittel wenigstens einen Teller unterzuschieben, “Sind die Aufbackbrötchen im  
obersten Fach.”

Sein Blick sank vom schweißfleckenverzierten Rücken seines Kollegen über weiße Fußball-Shorts,  
unter denen man ziemlich eindeutig den Saum von Kens blauen Boxershorts ausmachen konnte,  
über kräftige Beine bis hin zu einem Albtraum in grasgrün, matschbraun und tennisssockenweiß.

“Hättest du dir nicht wenigstens diese ekligen Socken ausziehen können bevor du in die Küche  
kommst?”, meinte er missbilligend.  
Ken tauchte wieder auf, warf zwei Brötchen auf den Toaster, nahm zwischendurch einen kräftigen  
Schluck Milch aus der Packung und zog herzhaft die Nase hoch.

“Echt jetzt”, grinste er, “Du willst nicht im Ernst dass ich in der Küche die Socken ausziehe,  
glaub mir!” Er wedelte sich mit vielsagender Handbewegung vor der Nase herum.  
“Dann geh um Himmels Willen erst Duschen, das ist ja ekelhaft!”, rief Omi, während Ken noch  
einmal geräuschvoll aufstoßen musste, sich dabei mittlerweile aber immerhin doch die Faust  
vor die Lippen hielt. Ken grinste nur unbekümmert.  
"Echt Omi, du klingst wie ne Frau.”

“Rülpsen.”, bemerkte Omi leicht entgeistert und hob einen Zeigefinger mit sehr vielsagendem  
Gesichtsausdruck, “Ist eklig. Und unappetitlich. Besonders in der Küche.”

“Was raus muss, muss eben raus!”, verteidigte sich Ken schulterzuckend, “Lässt du so viel  
Kohlensäure durch die Ohren ab? Hey, ich kannte mal einen, der konnte die Nationalhymne rülpsen!”

Omi schauderte. “Warum beeindruckt mich das nicht?”  
“Weißt du, Omi, manchmal gibt es so gewisse Dinge die mich an deinem männlichen Stolz  
zweifeln lassen.” Ken vernichtete das restliche Würstchen aus der Plastikpackung, und warf einen  
bedeutsamen Blick über die Tischplatte hinüber.

“Ich glaube fast, irgendein fehlgeleiteter Elternteil hat dich früher als Mädchen aufgezogen! Du -kannst-  
sicher nicht mal Rülpsen!”

“Ich kann”, bemerkte Omi leicht angesäuert, “Es ist nur eklig und unzivilisiert und barbarisch.  
Und stell gefälligst nie wieder meine Männlichkeit in Frage.”  
“Ka~nnst du ja ga~ar nicht”, Kens breitgrinsender Singsang, verziert mit Wurstresten zwischen  
links oberem Schneide-und Eckzahn war original aus Kindergartenzeiten, verfehlte aber nicht  
seine Wirkung.

“Kann ich wohl! Okay, her mit der Cola!”

“Beweise!”

“Dir fallen gleich die Ohren ab, pass bloß auf!”

Omi griff sich todesmutig eine neue Dose aus dem Kühlschrank, machte kurzen Prozess mit  
dem Verschluss, kniff die Augen zusammen und trank... trank... trank...

Derweil schob sich Yohji durch die Tür und hob eine Hand in Kens Richtung, waberte ein wenig  
zwischen Tür und Angel und äugte in sämtliche Brotkörbe. “Hat zufällig jemand hier nen  
Zopfgummi rumliegen sehen?”, faselte er vor sich hin.

Im nächsten Moment setzte Omi die Dose ab, seine Augen wurden noch größer und runder  
als ohnehin schon und ein donnerndes Rülpsen ließ die Fenster klirren und Yohji wieder zur  
Tür hinaus taumeln.

“Was zur Hölle!”, sagte er kurz darauf laut, als er mit entgeistertem Gesicht wieder in der  
Küche erschien.

Ken hing das zweite, halbe Würstchen vergessen aus dem Mundwinkel, er starrte entgeistert  
auf Omi. In der Ecke schnappte unter halb angewärmten Brötchen geräuschvoll der Toaster  
hoch.

Eine Coladose wurde mit einem Schlag auf den Tisch geknallt und ein ausgestreckter Arm  
mit ebensolchem Zeigefinger richtete sich auf Ken.

“Duschön.”, röhrte Omi im Zorn-der-Götter-Modus, mit ein paar aus der sorgfältig glattgefönten  
Frisur gelösten Haarsträhnen, die im rechten Winkel vom Kopf abstanden und in einer Stimmlage,  
die jeden Death Metal- Leadsänger vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, “Jötzt!”

“Ja, Meister”, maunzte der Angesprochene verlegen, zog den Kopf ein, nahm den Rest  
Würstchen mit und trollte sich, ein paar fröhliche Krümel hinterlassend, eine Treppe höher.

"Shit, Omi", bemerkte Yohji mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und fingerte nachdenklich nach  
der nächsten Zigarette, "Ich glaub dir sind grade drei Haare auf der Brust gewachsen. Zur Feier  
der Männlichkeit Prosecco für alle!"

“Halt die Klappe”, ächzte Omi heiser, zog die quietsch pinke Mütze tief über die Augen und  
erlag einem Hustenanfall.

 

~Ende~


End file.
